


of rain and morning train

by colattae



Series: of fancy umbrella, black jersey, and white lies [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Happy Ending?, M/M, a little bit angst?, also a lot of flashback, broke up fic, yeosang is sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: Yeosang really loves rain before Wooyoung, the one who makes him love it, makes him hates rain as much as he loves it before.a behind story and multi chaptered version ofnew journey
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: of fancy umbrella, black jersey, and white lies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> as I said in the summary, this is the multi chaptered version of [new journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461298)
> 
> inspired by the lyrics of Topp Dogg's Rainy Day (I miss them so much ㅠㅠ)

_Love is always like_

_A monsoon that comes and goes_

_It stays for a while and leaves to someplace else_

_Sweet rain falls for a moment and stops_

_The sun has gotten too long_

_I pray that rain falls on this dry city_

_The only way I can feel you_

_Is the rain that drenches me_

**_Friday, July 15, 2019_ **

Yeosang stared at the sky as he walked, looking for the moon. No, it's not like he actually loves staring at the night sky, he just need something to distract him from unnecessary thought. "The moon doesn't really come out these days..." Yeosang thought, realizing that the rain season already comes and the sun also doesn't really come out because the rain keeps pouring. Yeosang still tilted his head upwards when he felt something cold dropped onto his forehead.

"Oh shit it's raining," He cursed under his breath, as he started to run. Thanks God it's freaking 4 a.m so he didn't bump into anyone while running. The rain started to pour harder as he reached a bus station, panting. Yeosang sat on the bench and rubbed his jacket while looking at how hard the rain poured. "This just reminds me more about him..." Yeosang thought, as a wave of memories flowed into his mind.

_-flashbacks-_

**_Monday, March 4, 2016_ **

Yeosang hurriedly got off the bus as he put his bag over his head, avoiding the rain. He secretly regretted ignoring his mom nagging to bring umbrella before he left home earlier. "it's not rainy season anyway why is it suddenly raining? The weather is really weird these days," Yeosang muttered, he stood still at the bus station, looking at people who started to open their umbrella and left the bus station.

"Damn it, at this rate I'm gonna be late at first day school," Yeosang mumbled, as he realized that the rain poured harder than before it's impossible to ran into. No, he didn't want to arrive at school soaked wet, at least not at the first day. He was about to sat at the bench when suddenly someone handed a folded umbrella towards him. Yeosang looked up to the stranger face, a black haired boy who looks like he's same aged as Yeosang with red hooded jacket. Yeosang stared at the latter, tilted his head questioning but before he could opened his mouth he heard the other spoke,"Looks like you need this more than I do. I bring another one for my friend but since he isn't here yet you can use it instead. I'll head to school first because I'm almost late. You should hurry up too!"

"But..." Yeosang received the umbrella and just about to ask something but it's too late, the other already walked away with his umbrella. Yeosang could barely heard him speaking over his phone, calling someone named Yunho or something and talking about him heading to school first. Yeosang glanced at the thing on his hand, a small folded umbrella with some cute alphabet sticker on it's handle. Yeosang squinted his eyes, trying to read the stickers.

"J. W. Y? Is this his initial?" he frowned, but decided to put that thought aside, opened the umbrella and walked to his school instead. But he knew that deep inside his heart, he can't forget the boy's face who saved his morning.

***

Yeosang put his head on his table, feeling drowsy. He didn't know that his first day at high school would be that boring: just sitting at the hall and a bunch of orientation things. He closed his eyes, tried to use the free time properly while waiting for the next orientation session to start. He didn't even make friends with anyone in his class yet and just planned to do it later. He just closed his eyes for like five minutes when he felt someone put something on his table and tapped his shoulder.

"You will get neck cramps if you sleep like that, at least use something for a pillow," Yeosang opened his eyes only to saw a thick dictionary in front of him. He lifted his head and looked at the voice owner and gasped when he saw a familiar red jacket.

"Oh! You! We met at the bus station earlier right? Glad that you arrived here safely with my umbrella," the red jacket boy joked but Yeosang's mind is somewhere else. _'He is attending this school too?? No wonder his uniform looks familiar...'_ Yeosang shook his head as he snapped to reality.

"Oh right, your...your umbrella," Yeosang cursed in his mind because he didn't even know why did he stuttering. He rummaged through his drawer but the red jacket boy stopped him.

"No, it's okay, you can keep it, I still have another one to use. Besides, who knows? You probably will need it later when you go home," he continued, " I can't believe we are actually go to same school, and we're in the same class! I'm Jung Wooyoung, by the way," Wooyoung extended one hand towards Yeosang.

 _'So J. W. Y is really his initial,'_ Yeosang thought. He extended his hand towards Wooyoung and shook his hand. "I'm Kang Yeosang," he said, and Wooyoung smiled.

At that moment, Yeosang knew, he fell hard for Jung Wooyoung.

***

**_Monday, April 14, 2017_ **

"I like you,"

Yeosang blinked. He can't believe someone whom he secretly had a crush on since their first day of high school just said those three words to him.

"Wooyoung-ah, you can't just randomly said those words to someone whose having his lunch—"

"No, I'm not just randomly said it, I mean it,"

Yeosang stared at Wooyoung, and realizing how Wooyoung was actually looks pretty nervous. _'He actually mean it??'_ Yeosang thought, and he was about to open his mouth when Wooyoung continued,

"You don't have to reply now, you can give it a thought first. I have to go now, see you later," Wooyoung hurriedly walked away from Yeosang. Yeosang gasped, and before he knew he heard himself almost shouted towards Wooyoung.

"NO, WAIT!" Yeosang was also surprised on his own voice. He was lucky that the cafeteria was almost empty so the other students won't judge him.

Wooyoung stopped. He walked back towards Yeosang and stared at him questioning. Yeosang gathered his courage, he was sure about what he was about to say.

"I like you too, Wooyoung-ah," said Yeosang while fiddling his fingers nervously, and Wooyoung couldn't help but smiled widely at Yeosang's answer to his confession.

From afar, Yunho muffled his mouth to hide his giggle. He always knew since the first day of high school that Yeosang and Wooyoung both have feelings towards each other, and he hoped things went well between the two.

***

**_Friday, May 23, 2017_ **

"Wooyoung-ah, can I ask you something?" said Yeosang when they waited for their bus home. They were the only ones in the bus station, and the rain started to pour lightly. The monsoon was coming earlier that year.

"Sure, what is it?" Wooyoung answered while covered both their shoulder with his jacket, because the wind started to blew and it felt chilly.

"When did you start liking me?" Yeosang stared at Wooyoung's eyes while asking. Wooyoung was slightly taken aback with Yeosang's blunt question, but he answered anyway.

"Since we first met at the bus station,"

"No way! I started to like you after we met again in our class, there's no way you liked me first!" Yeosang couldn't believe Wooyoung's words. Wooyoung just laughed and ruffled Yeosang's hair.

"Of course there's a way, why do you think I gave you my umbrella then? It was because I fell for you at the first sight."

"And it took you exactly one year to tell me, huh? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I'm afraid that it would ruin our friendship. But Yunho told me that he was sure that you feel the same way as me, that's why I confessed to you first," Yeosang could feel that his cheeks started to blush.

"So, do I have to return that umbrella to you? You already got me though," Yeosang joked while rummaging his backpack to find Wooyoung's umbrella.

"No, you can keep it, so you will always think about me when you look at my umbrella," Wooyoung held Yeosang's hands to stop him rummaging his backpack. Yeosang stared into Wooyoung's eyes again before he asked him again.

"And why do you like me?" There was a silence for a moment before Wooyoung finally answered.

"Because you always reminds me of rains, and I really love rains. I just love the sound of rains pouring on the roof, and the smell of rains hitting the ground. And now, everytime the rain falls, it will reminds me of you," Wooyoung smiled at Yeosang. Yeosang smiled back at Wooyoung, then leaned his head towards Wooyoung's shoulder and secretly wished the rain season would last forever.


	2. second

_Coming from a long way_

_It was so hard for us to meet_

_But breaking up was so easy_

_Each of us had different ways of hurting_

_It was just the difference of weight_

_We're strangers now_

_It's over now_

Everything went downfall right after they both entered college.

They entered the same university, but they both took different major. Wooyoung enrolled into Performing Arts, while Yeosang focused on Cultural Sciences. Both their own schedule made them slowly growing apart, but they still tried to meet each other to have some quality time together.

At least Yeosang tried.

Yeosang laughed sarcastically. Had he realized earlier, their relationship was actually started to went downfall when they have a date three months after they entered college.

**_Saturday, June 11, 2019_ **

"Wooyoung-ah, it's raining," Yeosang stared at the window, but Wooyoung didn't say anything. He still focused on his phone as if he's alone, ignored Yeosang completely. Their original plan was actually doing movie marathon while cuddling on Yeosang's couch, since after they entered college they lacked of quality time together. But apparently Wooyoung forgot about the plan.

"Wooyoung-ah..." Yeosang called again, tried to distract Wooyoung from his phone, but still no response.

Yeosang sighed. He totally didn't expect this kind of situation. He thought that since they haven't meet each other for a few weeks, both two of them would want to spend some quality time together. But Wooyoung didn't seem like it?

"I'll put the DVD on, okay? Are you sure you don't want to pick the movie?" Yeosang asked while rummaging on his DVD collection. After a few seconds, he stopped and turn his head towards Wooyoung.

"Wooyoung-ah,"Yeosang called with a slightly annoyed tone

"Huh? Sorry I didn't hear you, Yeosang-ah, my friend asked me about our group assignments for next week's class so I have to reply immediately. I'm sorry, should I turn off my phone?" Wooyoung finally turned his eyes away from his phone.

"Nah, it's okay if it's really important. By the way I already picked the movie, do you want to watch something else?" Yeosang turned on the player and walked back to the couch.

"No, let's just watch this, okay?" Wooyoung pulled Yeosang into his arms after turned his phone off and let Yeosang leaned onto his shoulder. Yeosang startled, but then he shifted and put his head on Wooyoung lap instead. Wooyoung just chuckled and brushed Yeosang's arms lightly.

As the movie played on the screen, Yeosang sometimes turned his gaze towards Wooyoung, because he simply missed him so much. But he didn't expect seeing Wooyoung looks distracted. Yeosang was purposely picked Wooyoung's favourite movie, yet Wooyoung's mind is somewhere else?

Two hours later, Wooyoung woke Yeosang up after the movie ended.

"Sorry, I don't even realize that I fell asleep," Yeosang tried to hide his yawn.

"It's okay, you looks so tired that's why I didn't wake you up," Wooyoung took his jacket and turned on his phone. Yeosang stared at Wooyoung, confused.

"Where are you going? I thought we would watch some more movies?"

"Yes, but you looks so tired, you better get some rest okay? You won't sleep well if I'm still here, will you?" Wooyoung said while ruffling Yeosang's hair.

"But I could just sleep on your lap like before, right? It's comfortable," Yeosang tried to hold Wooyoung, he didn't want him to leave yet.

"And let you get a neck cramps? No, it's not healthy, Yeosang-ah, how many times should I tell you about that?"

"But—"Yeosang's words were interrupted by Wooyoung's sudden move—he kissed Yeosang's cheek.

Yeosang was totally taken aback. Wooyoung wasn't really a sudden skinship enthusiast type before and what he did earlier was not like Wooyoung he ever knew before. _'Why did he do that? Did he actually want to do that? Or did he actually just want to shut me—'_

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Wooyoung's words cut Yeosang's thought, and before Yeosang knew Wooyoung was already left his house while furiously typing something on his phone.

Yeosang sighed. He felt that even though Wooyoung was beside him, there was a clear distance between them. Yeosang felt that there was something between their relationship, and he hoped that his guts were wrong.


	3. third

_Every day every night, it's useless_

_The weather said it'd be different today_

_But it was wrong_

_Look at my head, drenched with your thoughts_

_Are you with someone else, somewhere?_

**_Wednesday, July 6, 2019_ **

"You what??" Yeosang couldn't believe what he heard on his phone. Yeosang had been waiting for Wooyoung for like two hours at their regularly visited cafe for a date but there was still no sign of Wooyoung showing himself in front of him.

"How can you say that you forgot about our plan?? We've been talking about this few days ago," Yeosang said in disbelief.

 _"I'm so sorry, Yeosang-ah. I'm... I'm really distracted these days with assignments and... things,"_ Wooyoung paused, _"are you still at the cafe right now?"_

"Yes, because I thought you'll still come even though you're already like two hours late," Yeosang couldn't hide his disappointed voice.

_"Oh God I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry Yeosang-ah. I have this group assignments and we have to submit it today so it was kind of chaotic that I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry,"_

"So what do you want me to do? Should I wait for you or what?" Yeosang knew he sounds a bit rude but he didn't care. This is just too much for him.

 _"I'm sure you're tired, right? I don't think I can go now since we still haven't finished yet here and I can't make you wait for me any longer so ...Wait, what about this? I have to attend my major homecoming party this weekend...how about we go to amusement park on Sunday? They always do a fireworks show on Sunday, didn't you say you want to watch it?"_ Yeosang frowned. He was surprised that Wooyoung still remember about how he want to watch the fireworks when he can't even remember when did he told Wooyoung about that, since it was probably long ago. But Wooyoung forgot that he have a date with him? Just what the hell is wrong with Wooyoung?

"Are you sure you could make it? Won't you feel tired?"

 _"No, it's okay. Besides I have to pay for my mistake today since I make you wait for two hours alone. I'll pick you up at 5 p.m on Sunday, okay? I promise,"_ Yeosang sighed.

"Promise is a big word, Wooyoung-ah. Don't make a promise if you're not sure that you can keep it," There was an uncomfortable silence between them before Wooyoung finally answered.

_"I know, I know. What happened today is totally my fault and I'll make sure we can go to watch the fireworks on Sunday. I'll come to you, I promise,"_   
  



	4. final chapter

_After the rain stops_

_Maybe you're sorry, maybe_

_It feels like you're going to come back_

_Always at that place_

_On this street we met for the first time_

_Just come back to me_

**_Friday, July 15, 2019_ **

Yeosang sighed. He still remember what Yunho asked him after Yunho told him the whole story.

_"Why don't you give him a chance, at least to explain everything? Or just to settle things between you two. You still love him, don't you?"_

Yes, Yeosang hate to admit it but he couldn't say that his feeling towards Wooyoung already gone completely. But no, he didn't need that coward Jung Wooyoung to explain everything to him. What would he expect, a bunch of apologies like the last time? He actually thought that everything would back to normal when Wooyoung said he would pick him up to go to amusement park for a change of their cancelled cafe date because Wooyoung 'forgot' about their previous cafe date.

The thing is, Wooyoung never come to Yeosang's house that day.

No excuses, no apologies, no calls from Wooyoung. No amusement park date and no fireworks watching either.

Yeosang was tired. He was tired of waiting for Wooyoung, he just felt like he was the only one who still holding on their thin rope of relationship that slowly pulled apart by Wooyoung. Frankly speaking, he doubted that Wooyoung still want to hold their red string. He just not sure.

"Do I really want him to come back to me?" Yeosang questioned himself. He closed his eyes, reminiscing all those mess that happened to him.

Which to summarize it: Jung Wooyoung secretly dumped him in front of the eyes of many people after a college friend confessed to him at his major's welcome party, someone named Choi San, he heard. It happened right on the last Sunday but he only found out two days later after suffering from Yunho's pitiful stare towards him when they met up. While he himself had no clue and been acting normal around avoidance Wooyoung whom he still couldn't contact until he met Yunho. Only after he forced Yunho to tell him everything, he finally knew about it.

After several minutes, Yeosang opened his eyes. He decided.

He opened his backpack, pulled out a folded umbrella with fancy alphabetical stickers that he didn't even want to look at anymore. He put it on the bench, then left the bus station without looking back.

***

Yeosang entered the compartment and circulated his gaze around the scope. It was dominated by blue color, blue seats, blue curtains. He walked slowly, mentally counting and squinting his eyes to have a better view of the seat number and checking his ticket in between. There he found his seat on the fourth line just right by the window, perfectly what he wanted. He was lucky the seat next to him was still empty that he didn't need to excuse himself to a stranger just to get into his seat.

He put his backpack under the seat, took his phone out and plugged the earpieces in. Pop music blasted on his ears while he slumped himself deep onto the soft blue pad. It was only almost five in the morning and the winter was nearing. He stared at the sight outside the window, the sky was a paint of gray mist and morning dew; the sun didn't really come out these days.

He took a deep breath. It was peaceful, he thought, just the right amount of serenity and solitude he needed after all the mess that happened. He closed his eyes, reminiscing all those mess that happened to him.

Suddenly, he felt someone tapped his shoulder.

He turned his head and found a young man standing before his eyes. The young man smiled and Yeosang stared uninterested as the young man's mouth moved, muttering words Yeosang could comprehend even without hearing it. Yeosang just gave him a small nod and back gazing out to the view outside the window.

The music playing on his phone changed into a slower one and he breathed out heavily. It was BTS's Spring Day, the favorite song of-

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

The young man next to him had removed one earpiece from Yeosang's left ear, making him turned to the young man sharply. He was totally not in the right mood to be all courteous to a complete stranger and no matter how blunt Yeosang is to his friends, the young man's act earlier was considered rude, especially to a stranger.

"Are you going to Busan too?"

The young man was wearing a silly smile but Yeosang didn't care. He only snapped back the earpiece from the stranger's hand and put it back on his ear.

"That's none of your business." Yeosang muttered annoyed words under his breath, loud enough for the other to hear.

No, he definitely didn't need some rubbish talk with stranger. Yes, he was going to Busan, without specific location to be visited. He doesn't even have anyone he know there, he just wanted a little bit of peace. That was why he booked the very first boarded Mugunghwa train instead of taking KTX which was obviously way faster. The trip would take six hours and he intended to spend it clearing his stuffy mind, also mending a broken heart.

No, it was not like he would go weeping and all melancholic for a mere ex-boyfriend (if he consider themselves broken up). A part of him wanted to give Wooyoung a chance to explain everything but his pride didn't let himself being the only one who trying to hold their red string of relationship. Though they did start the relationship with butterflies and fluttered hearts, he concluded that chicken Jung Wooyoung wasn't that worthy to leave him a deep scar. Also, rather than feeling miserable, there was more anger inside of him. But he is still a human being, no matter how high his ego was, he did feel hurt a little.

The previous guy tapped his shoulder again.

Yeosang furiously ran a hand through his hair and stopped the music midway.

"Look," Yeosang said, "both of you and I will be sitting here on this spot until the next six hours so let's make a deal of not getting into each other's nerves and leave both of us to have the trip in peace, okay?"

The young man next to him looked at him with a hint of shock, making Yeosang felt a pang of guilt in him.

 _'Maybe I'm being a little too offensive,'_ Yeosang thought, and felt a bit apologetic inside but the thing that happened the next unexpectedly made him gaped in confusion instead. Because the stranger laughed, he just fucking laughed.

"W-"

"Hey, chill out. You are pretty tense there." He said in between chuckles.

And strangely, it made him toned down then Yeosang found himself started laughing along too.

They spent a good several seconds laughing their stomach out, nothing like two people who just met for a few uptight minutes in a train, but like long lost friends.

"Wow, that was a pretty intense morning exercise, I dare to say."

Their laughter had faded away, leaving a trace of wide smile on both their lips.

"Okay, Mr. don't-get-on-my-nerve, I'm Choi Jongho and my destination is Busan. I bet you haven't ate your breakfast yet, should we grab some food and coffee on the café car?"

Jongho extended one hand and Yeosang took a better look at his appearance, contemplating. He had a nice black hair with a red dip and somehow it reminds him of an apple? At least Yeosang could try to believe his instinct, weird person wouldn't have nice hair color, so he decided.

"I'm sorry," Jongho frowned, and Yeosang thought he really enjoyed playing around a bit too much, "I don't really fancy coffee today, but I can go for iced chocolate. How does that sound?"

And Jongho smiled again.

"I'm Kang Yeosang and I'm going to Busan too."

He grasped Jongho's waiting hand for a handshake, and the train boarded, bringing them into a new journey no one yet to figure out.


	5. not an update(?)

hello! 

this is not really an update, but I just want to say that I finally decided to make use of my (once) abandoned wattpad account to crosspost my works, so in case anyone want to read this story on wattpad you can check it out here: -> [of rain and morning train](https://my.w.tt/LKDxnZLlT8)

thank you! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are really appreciated, so feel free to leave some 💕
> 
> also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)  
>  let's have a chat I promise I don't bite ;)


End file.
